Hard Life
by HaiPeople
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, because her mom doesn't want to deal with her, unfortunatly her dad, Charlie, is abusive. She meets Edward and he tries to get her to open up to him. Will Edward be able to get her to talk or will Bella shut him out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Today I flew in from Phoenix, Arizona. My mom made me move because she didn't want me to live with her and thought my dad should have to share some of the responsibilities, of having a child at 18. I used to spend two weeks with my dad every summer, but when Charlie started abusing me, I convinced my mom that it was a bad idea to go to Forks, telling her that it would cost more money. She would never believe me if I told her that Charlie abuses me, nobody ever will since he is the chief of police. So now I am stuck with my dad until the end of high school, I am already a junior so it's only going to be two years, but two very painful ones. I am dreading it. They had me when they were fresh out of high school; they were 'in love' although they never did get married. They both blame everything on me; they claim I ruined their lives. My mother isn't as bad as Charlie, Renee just hates me and is incredible mean to me, but Charlie hits, kicks, punches, and slaps. The worst thing that happened to me from him was when he pushed me and I hit my head on the corner of a table and I had to get stitches. There is a scar from the back of my head to the back to my neck, that is the reason I never put my hair up. That was the one and only time he took me to the hospital, saying 'I fell back on to the table and cut my head'. I was out cold so I have no recollection of that.

I start school tomorrow, in the middle of the semester, at the one high school in Forks. So everyone in the entire town knows who I am even before I get here. Great.

Charlie is on patrol right now so I have some time to unpack before he gets home. But if I don't start dinner before he gets home it's going to be hell to pay. So I have a few hours, hopefully. And hopefully he won't come home drunk, but if he does I will get hurt, if I make dinner or not. So about an hour later, I went down stairs to make lasagna, Charlie's favorite. Luckily when he came home he was in a good mood, well until he walked into the house.

"Oh, you're here." Charlie complained,

I have learned my lesson about talking back to him. I have an aggressive part of me that can make things get ugly. So I just keep quiet.

"You better have started dinner." He said angrily,

"Uh, yeah, I made lasagna" I mumbled looking at the food,

"What did you say?" He yelled at me and grabbed my chin to force me to look at him.

"I made lasagna!" I yelled back. He tightened his grip on my chin, I flinched.

"Don't yell at me!" He yelled back at me and then slapped me without letting go of my chin, I whimpered. See told you about my other side.

"Please, let go of my chin, I have school tomorrow and I don't want people questioning why I have finger marks on my face." I said very quietly through my teeth.

"Don't talk back to me" He said as he let go of my chin and slapped me again, I whimpered again, "Don't be such a baby" He laughed.

He sat down watching me as I finished the lasagna, making sure I didn't mess up. When I was done I served it just for him and I went up to my room, he never wanted me to eat with him, let alone eat. So I went up to my room and cried, and wished for a better life. I did this a lot, hoped and dreamed that someday karma would pay. I usually got lost in my thoughts, thinking about what a normal family would be like. A nice caring father, who always looked out for his daughter's best interest, a mother who would be a daughter's best friend, always there for her. But that was nothing like my family, I had a cruel, abusive dad, and a mother that hated me, what a wonderful life. I got up to go brush my teeth since I wasn't in the mood for anything to eat.

This house had 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. I had the bedroom upstairs and Charlie had the one downstairs, so I wasn't bothering him. Apparently I bothered him by just existing; it was his fault I existed, not mine. Sometimes I even wish that I didn't exist, nobody likes me, I don't have a sister or brother to help me, both my parents hate me, so what is the point in living, I didn't even have friends. But I have never thought of suicide, I usually watch those 'It gets better videos' even they are about being gay or whatever, they still help. And that is what I am always hoping for.

"Shit" I said as I looked in the mirror, I had a finger shaped bruise from where Charlie grabbed my chin. "This is going to be hard to cover up tomorrow," At least I didn't have a bruise from where he slapped me, which I have gotten before. Nobody every wears make-up on their chin right? Arg. Well hopefully it will go away by tomorrow, if it doesn't I just might have to miss school, which I have done before, well not school, but summer camps when I was younger. But I really didn't want to miss the first day of school, well first day for me. I decided to take a shower to calm me down. It did help, but as soon as I stepped out of the shower I heard Charlie yelling at me and my good mood wore off.

"BELLA!" He yelled, "DON'T USE ALL MY HOT WATER! YOU KNOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!" Wow he sounded angry.

I just didn't answer, fear of making the situation worse. As I got out of the shower I put some Arnica on my chin to make the bruise go away faster. I put on a loose t-shirt and some sweats, grabbed my iPod and got into bed. I turned on my iPod and cried myself to sleep. What a great way to start out my new life in Forks, hopefully tomorrow will be better.

The next morning I woke up at 6. I wake up at this time a lot, usually to my mom yelling at me, but today was a different story, everything was silent. I looked out the window to make sure Charlie had already gone to work, which he had, and went down stairs. I ate an apple because I wasn't very hungry. Although I never did eat very much when I was living with my mom, she doesn't like spending money on me, so I had to get a job, which I will probably have to do that here too. The jobs don't pay very well so I got pretty thin. Hopefully I can find a better job that pays better.

I went up to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror, the bruise had faded to a pale-ish yellow, which was good because you could barely see it.

I went to my computer to look up job applications; I found a job at a dentist office for a receptionist, and an employee at a sports store. I decided to go with the receptionist job because,

1) I am incredibly uncoordinated, which would be bad for sports, and

2) I have experience with being a receptionist.

I took down the number, the website said that they opened to 7 so I decided to call after school because, school started at 8 and I had to drive there and I didn't want to be late for my first day. So I put on a cute outfit and got in my truck and drove to school.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first story and I am new to this, if you don't like it, please keep it to yourself, Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but that would be awesome if I did.**

**Thanks for the reviews and favoriting and alerts!**

Chapter 2:

When I got to school, kids were staring, it's kind of understandable considering that I own a red-ish, orange truck and I am the new girl, but I never liked attention, I was kind of shy. So I just kept my head down and walked to the office to get my schedule. It was really warm inside the office considering it was practically raining outside. A lady from behind the desk noticed me and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I'm the new student and I was wondering where I get my schedule." I said quietly, walking over to her so she could hear me.

"Ok, I am Mrs. Cope, the school secretary. You are in the right place," she said smiling, "Name?"

"Isabella Swan"

"Ok, Isabella, here is your schedule, and return this to me at the end of the day." She handed me two slips of paper, "If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Ok, thanks. Please call me Bella." I added

She nodded and went back to work. I walked out into the cold and went to my first class which was English.

When I got into class everyone was in there seats so I walked up to the teacher and gave him my pass.

"Isabella Swan." He said reading the pass, "I'm Mr. Birdie"

"Bella" I said shyly,

"Ok, you can go sit over there," He pointed to an empty seat next to a short girl with spiky hair.

"Thanks" I said as he gave back my pass,

I walked over to the girl and sat down. I busied myself with something that Mr. Birdie was talking about hoping she wouldn't say anything. We were about half way through the lesson when I was pretty sure she wasn't going to open her mouth, I was wrong.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She said very energetically, "What's your name?"

"Bella" I said quietly and went back to my work, I was very shy and didn't like talking that much and I guessed she sensed that and stopped talking; maybe she would try again later, or hopefully not at all.

But as soon as the bell rings for second period she follows me out and asks, "What do you have next?"

"Here" I handed her my schedule,

"Oh cool! We have third, fifth and eighth period together! Well, I will see you later!"

Great, I have this little pixie to deal with later, oh well at least she is nice. Second period was PE and I practically died, as I said before, incredibly uncoordinated. Although third period was not so bad, it was math however, but I sat next to Alice and she tried to crack me and make me talk. At lunch I got an apple and went to sit by myself. Wow I have been eating apples a lot lately. But before I could sit down Alice found me and invited me over to sit with her and her family. I hastily agreed and went to sit with her.

"Don't you want more to eat?" Someone unfamiliar asked,

I looked up to see a very muscular guy, with a baby-ish face and the cutest dimples. "Oh, I'm not very hungry" I said quietly, and then Alice spoke up, which I was grateful for. "Guys, this is Bella" I waved, "Bella, this is Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper."

"Well you are kinda thin, maybe you should eat more..." Emmet joked,

"Emmet, be nice" Alice said hitting him with the back of her hand. "Emmet and Edward are my brothers, Emmet is a grade ahead of us and Edward is my twin even though we don't look alike, Jasper is my boyfriend and Rose is Emmet's girlfriend."

"Oh," I now felt awkward, having someone already comment on my weight, which was done a lot in Arizona, and being the only single one here, well apart from Edward, who was busy in a conversation with Jasper.

The rest of the day went by just the same as the morning did, with Alice still trying to make me open up. After school I went straight to my truck, before anyone else could try to talk to me, and drove straight home without looking back. As soon as I got home I called the dentist's place for the job and they told me to come in straight away for an interview, they sounded kind of desperate.

I got back into my truck and drove into town hoping I wouldn't see Charlie's car, luckily I didn't but I might be in trouble when he gets home and there is nothing to eat, I'll just deal with that later.

I got there about 5 minutes later, when I got there I thought I was at the wrong place because the dentist's office was so fancy. But it was the right address so I walked in, and I was really surprised, because the inside was even fancier than the outside. I walked over to a lady sitting at a desk. I thought they said they needed a receptionist?

"Um, Hi I am here for the job?" I said confused,

"Oh! Yes, I am Carmen Cullen, my husband owns the place" She said very brightly,

"Oh, ok, I am Bella Swan?" Why is that a question?

"Ok, follow me," She gestured to the back room. The interview was really easy and all she asked me was if I had experience and when I could start. I told her as soon as possible and she said I could start today. She also told me what I was getting paid per hour. I practically fainted; it was double what I got paid at my last job.

She just laughed. At least it would be easier for me and I was very thankful of that. So I started right away and I really didn't do a lot, I just sat there answering the occasional phone call and there were only two appointments today so that is all I had to do. I had to work until 7. It was getting boring until Alice walked in and noticed me.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked,

"I work here" I said,

"Really? You work for my aunt and uncle?"

"Um, apparently. I didn't know you were related."

"Yeah, my dad is a doctor and his brother owns this place" She added,

Oh a doctor, that might be good to know in the future, but I didn't really want my only friend dad to be my doctor. "Do you need something?" I asked,

"Um, yeah, I wanted to talk to my uncle, Elezar."

"Ok, hold on" I picked up the phone and said, "Elezar? Alice is here to see you."

"Ok, bring her in," He said and hung up.

"Just go right in," I said to Alice.

Wow, this is a really small town, I am working for my friends uncle and getting paid a lot, should I feel guilty? Or is this awkward? I have no idea. Well I only work afternoon and weekends, which for weekdays is only 4:30-7, and 7-7 on weekends, that's not that much, I don't think so. But one thing I do know is that Charlie is going to be hell when I get home tonight, because I am not home to make him dinner. You know what? He can make his own dinner tonight. I'm sure he had to do that a lot when I wasn't here, maybe he won't even notice, that would be kind of depressing but at least I won't get hurt, right?

I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice Alice standing in front of me.

"Hello? Bella?" She said,

"Huh? Oh sorry, just day dreaming"

"Wow, do you do that a lot?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Ok then, Edward is coming here later to talk with Elezar about some party for Carlisle or whatever."

"Who is Carlisle?"

"Oh, my dad. It's his 45th birthday, and they won't let me plan the party, apparently the last time I did, I went overboard, which I don't think is true, but whatever."

"Ok, so what time? It's" I look at the clock, "5:30 and we close at 7 so..."

"He is coming at like 6:30"

"Oh, ok" Great I would be bored until 6:30, I think she saw my disappointment and said, "I could stay if you want?"

"Sure, thanks. Are you sure Elezar won't mind?" I said unsure,

"No, he will be ok with it, but I can only stay until 6, I am meeting Jasper later."

"Ok," Again with the couples...I wish I had someone like that, but I never have and probably never will. I don't do trust easily. So Alice stayed with me until 6, all we really did is play cards. She tried to crack me open, but I didn't say a word so she gave up. Around 5:55 she left and I was back to being bored and day dreaming. This time I wondered what Charlie would do when he got home and I wasn't there, well he probably was already home, but he didn't call me to yell at me, so I have no idea. Just as I thought that my cell phone started vibrating. "Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath, it was Charlie.

"Hello?" I said angrily.

"Where they hell are you?" He yelled at me,

"I got a job." I said keeping my voice level, "You know? So I can eat!"

"Don't talk to me that way!" He yelled again, "Well when do you get home?"

"7...why?"

"I'm just wondering if I should make my own dinner or wait for you to come home to make it! This won't happen again!"

"Yes, it will. I have work every afternoon!"

"We will talk later!" And with that I hung up. Oh god, what did I do to deserve this? I laid my forehead down on the desk and felt a tear escape from my eye. Please don't cry, please don't cry. This is not the time or place. Keep it together Bella! Another tear escaped my eye just as I heard a car door slam from outside. "Crap" I said and wiped away the tear and pulled myself together. Just then someone walked in. I kept my head down pretending to look busy so he couldn't see my eyes. "May I help you?" I choked out, not looking up.

**EPOV**

Why do I have to plan Carlisle's birthday party? Sure, maybe Alice went a -little- overboard, but it was still a good party! I arrived at Elezar's office, slammed my car door and walked in. The first thing I saw was Bella, the girl I meet at lunch, wiping her eyes, was she crying?

"May I help you?" She said. She was beautiful, and her voice, wow. She noticed my silence and looked up, with her big brown eyes, filled with tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

"Huh?" She asked confused, "Oh, um, yeah."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Oh, um, f-family stuff" she stuttered, "Didn't we meet today?" She asked obviously trying to change the subject,

"Lunch, right?" I said, humoring her,

"Yeah," She said shyly, "I think Elezar is waiting for you."

"Ok, thanks." I said as I walked into Elezar's office. Wow, she is so shy, I really don't want to pry, but I want to know what is wrong, she seems so sad, or scared...

**BPOV**

Crap, he saw me cry, hopefully he won't bring it up. I started day dream, and after a while I noticed the time, it was 6:55, so I started cleaning up. I punched out at exactly 7 and walked out. I didn't realize it was raining! I started walking to my truck, when Edward came up behind me and asked, "Need an umbrella?"

"Thanks." I said as he held the umbrella above my head,

"You know, you should probably get a rain coat, this is Forks."

"Yeah, probably." I agreed, "That's my truck." I pointed to my old chevy.

"See you tomorrow." He said. If I even survive that long, I thought. I turned on my truck and then put the heat on full blast, and drove home. When I got home the kitchen light was on still. Shit, Charlie didn't go to bed yet. I don't see why this is such a big deal? It's just a job, which I need, to eat! I took in a breath and walked to the front door and opened it. "Sit." Charlie commanded just as I walked in. I nodded and sat down across the table from him. I put my hand up before he could start yelling at me, "Hold on, let me talk." I saw his face tense, "I got a job. I _am_ going to keep it because I need the money and you probably won't pay for me to go to college, and I need to eat, since apparently you won't let me eat anything you bought. So I am going upstairs now, this is how it's going to be, okay?" I stood up to go up stairs.

"No. Let me talk." He said walking over to where I was standing, and grabbed my wrist and held it tightly. "You should at least have shown me the decency to tell me that you were getting a job. I provide a roof over your head and I place to sleep." Now he was yelling. "Now, go make me dinner!"

"Why do I have to make you dinner if I don't even get to eat it?" I asked and he tightened his grip on my wrist,

"Because I let you live here and I could easily kick you out of this house."

"Well maybe living out on the streets would be better than living here!" And with that he punched me in the face and I fell down on the floor crying. I held my face in my hands.

"Now, get up, and make me dinner!" He yelled at me, I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes and started his dinner. I made stew and went upstairs crying.

**I will probably be updating every 2 days. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, to be honest I wasn't 100% sure of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3:

That night I didn't take a shower, fear of making Charlie even angrier, I would take one in the morning when Charlie wasn't here. I cleaned myself off, and went to my room. I noticed that my eye was starting to puff up and that I had marks on my wrist from where Charlie grabbed me, it still hurt too. I decided later when Charlie went to bed I would get some ice and maybe some food. Although I didn't want Charlie to notice. So I started my homework. I had surprisingly much for the first day, well the first day for me.

Crap. I'm probably not going to be able to go to school tomorrow, people will be asking questions. But what about work? I can't call in sick on the second day...I'll just cover it up with make-up, I guess. I hate missing school, and then I have to find out what happened from someone else. Well I can't really do anything about it. Arg.

I finished my homework around 10:30 and went out of my room and checked if Charlie had gone to bed yet, he had so I walked downstairs and grabbed and icepack, I have a lot of those, and went back upstairs after cleaning up the kitchen. I also went to the bathroom and grabbed an aspirin. Then I went on my computer and checked Facebook.

Alice had found me and I confirmed her friend request. Wow that was fast, I thought. Then I browsed Facebook for a while. About 30 minutes later Alice started a chat with me.

_Hi Bella!_ - AC

_Hi_ - BS

_So I heard you talked with Edward today!_ - AC

_He told you?_ - BS

_Yeah, we should hang out sometime_ - AC

_Ok. When?_ - BS

_I don't know...Oh! Better idea!_ - AC

_What..._ - BS

_Let's have a sleepover! _-AC

_Alice...I don't know if I can_ - BS

_Aw, Why not?_ - AC

_My dad probably won't let me _- BS

_Really? But he is Chief Swan!_ - AC

Right that's how she knew him,

_How about we start off with just hanging out?_ - BS

_Ok. When?_ - AC

_I don't know_ - BS

_How about tomorrow_ - AC

Crap.

_Um, not tomorrow, how about over the weekend?_ - BS

_Sure, what time?_ - AC

_I have work from 7-7 so we could see a movie?_ - BS

_Ok cool!_ - AC

_What do you want to see?_ - BS

_I don't know, what is good?_ - AC

_I have heard Rock of Ages and The Amazing Spider-Man are good?_ - BS

_Let's see Spider-Man_ - AC

_Ok. I have to go to sleep now, night_ - BS

_Ok, see you tomorrow_ - AC

No you won't, I thought as I logged off. After that I brushed my teeth washed my face and looked in the mirror. My eye was puffing up a lot, it's going to hurt a lot tomorrow, great. I put the ice pack on it, changed into some sweats and a warm t-shirt and climbed into bed. It was already 11:30, but I couldn't sleep. So I got out of bed, sat in my rocking chair and stared out the window and watched the rain.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was still in the rocking chair. It was 6 so I got up and suddenly felt really light-headed. Wow I really need some food... I walked downstairs and made myself an egg. I haven't had a real breakfast in so long...After I finished, I cleaned up and went upstairs. Let's see, I have work at 4:30 and nothing to do until then. I decided to take a shower, maybe it would relax me. After I got out of the shower I looked in the mirror and saw that my eye wasn't swelling anymore but it was still puffy and very blue-ish purple. So I went to get another ice-pack and then went to lay on the couch in the living room. I turned on the TV and browsed channels; I settled on a baseball game, it was NY Yankees vs. Boston. The Yankees were winning by 2. I never really had an interest in sports, probably because I was never any good, but this was actually interesting. I actually found myself cheering.

I watched TV until about 8, and then I got up and walked up to my room.

I hate staying home...Nothing to do... After some internal debating with myself I decided to clean my room. It was pretty messy and I didn't have anything else to do.

After I practically redid my room, it was 12, lunch, although I wasn't very hungry. So I decided to go on the computer and check if there is anything to do in this town, well not now but if I ever get bored. So I turned on the computer and search, Forks, WA. I found a few book stores and a coffee shop. I would go there sometime.

After that I checked Facebook. I knew that everyone was at school, but I was just so bored. Surprisingly there was a message from Alice.

**EPOV**

When I got to school, I didn't see Bella's truck. She was probably just running late today or something. So I went to class.

I got worried when it was lunch and Alice wasn't with her.

"Hey Alice, where is Bella?" I asked

"I have no idea, I talked to her on Facebook last night, and we made some plans, but she didn't say anything about missing school..." She sounded sad, "I will see if she is on Facebook now" She said as she pulled out her IPhone.

I looked over her shoulder as she messaged Bella.

_Where are you?_ - AC

_Um, sick?_ - BS

She seemed like she was unsure...Why? I thought

_Oh, sorry. :( Are you still going to work?_ - AC

_I have too, I don't really have a choice, it's only the second day, I can't bail now_. - BS

_I could talk to Elezar for you?_ -AC

_No, it's ok, I will just pull through it_. - BS

_Are you sure?_ - AC

_It's fine; I need the money anyway..._ - BS

_For what?_ - AC

_Um, my dad doesn't do a very good job of feeding me properly, kinda..._ - BS

_So, what? He doesn't pay for your food?_ - AC

_I guess you could say that, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep. _- BS

_Ok, feel better!_ - AC

"Tell her I say feel better too." I added,

"Ok."

_Edward says feel better too!_ - AC

_Um, Thanks! _- BS

And she logged off.

"Poor girl." Alice said,

"Yeah, but she didn't seem sure she was sick...?" I said,

"Yeah, I got that too, I wonder what is up." She wondered, "Well, yesterday she said she couldn't hang out today, so I'm not sure. Hey we could stop by Elezar's office?"

"Sure!" I agreed, "Didn't you say you made plans?"

"Oh, yeah I was going to tell you about that. We are going to see "That Amazing Spider-man", wanna come?"

"Sure that sounds fun," I said, "I wonder what she meant when she said that her dad doesn't pay for her food, maybe that's why she is so thin..."

"Yeah, I have noticed that, well maybe she will tell us when she is ready." She said, "Well if she trusts us."

"Yeah, I have also noticed that she is really shy..." I commented, "Oh well. Let's meet at my Volvo after school okay?"

"Ok, cool" She said as the bell rang for lunch to be over. I trudged off to class. The day was going to be boring without Bella.

**BPOV **

After my conversation with Alice, and Edward for that matter, I actually did go to sleep, even though I just stopped talking to them because I didn't want them asking anymore questions. I set my alarm clock, got another ice-pack and crawled into bed. I really was tired, although I never showed it. So I slept about 3 1/2 hours.

When I woke up I was really surprised I slept that long, I -never- sleep that long. Maybe because the house is really peaceful today, without Charlie. I got up and changed into a long sleeve, too hide my wrist and to act like I was sick. Then I went to the bathroom and put on make-up so that you couldn't see my black eye. It was still puffy, but there was nothing I could do about that, I just hope nobody would notice. After I was done, it was 4:15 so I decided to go to work. So I got in my truck and drove to Elezar's dentist's office. I got there five minutes early, parked my truck and walked in. I said hi to Carmen punched in and took her place.

Today would be even more boring because there is only one family coming in and that wasn't until 6, great, 1 1/2 hours of nothing...This is going to be a long afternoon.

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but hey, short and sweet right? **

**Ok, see you in 2 days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't thank you guys enough. Whenever I see an email that says, one more person favorited or alerted my story, or even reviewed, it brings a smile to my face. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4:

I decided to lay my head down since it was kind of hurting, and I was sure that nobody was going to come in. I closed my eyes and relaxed, I haven't done that in a while.

**EPOV **

After school, I met Alice at my car just like we planned. I got in and started driving to Elezar's dentist's office. Alice said that we should get some food for Bella incase she was hungry. I agreed and we drove to a Bagel place. We weren't sure about what kind of bagel Bella wanted so we just got a dozen. We could bring them home and I'm sure Jasper and Emmet will eat all of them.

We got there at about 5:00, and walked in. Bella must not have noticed us because she had her head down, maybe she was sick. Alice and I walked around her and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped about a foot in the air and said, "Please don't hurt me! Oh, it's just you guys"

"Bella? Are you ok?" Alice asked,

"Huh? Yeah, you guys just practically scared me to death." She explained, "Don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry." I said, "We brought food!"

"Really?" She said unsure, "I'm not very hungry" She said as her stomach grumbled, and she blushed.

"Oh really? Did you even eat anything today?" I asked,

"Yes, I did in fact" She said crossing her arms over her chest,

"How much?" I asked,

"Um, an egg?" She answered, "Why do you guys even care?"

"Because we care about you!" Alice answered looking offended,

"Wait seriously? That's all you ate today?" I asked,

"Yeah, it's more than usual" She said like it was normal,

"You really need to eat more." Alice said teasingly,

"I would but I don't want Charlie getting mad at me..."

"What?" I asked,

"Nothing, just give me the bagel." She said reaching out to the bag of took one and got a napkin and put it on her desk and started picking off pieces of it.

"So, we don't really know a lot about you?" I said trying to make conversation,

"I don't know a lot about you either." She said,

"Then let's get to know each other then." I suggested,

"Ok, what do you want to know?" She asked biting her bottom lip. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Where did you live before you lived here?" Alice asked,

"Um, Arizona." She answered, "Have you guys lived here your whole lives?"

"Yep, born and raised!" Alice said cheerfully and Bella laughed. Bella's laugh was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard, but she didn't laugh much. She always looked sad or nervous. Maybe she was warming up to us.

We talked for a while and stopped for the occasional phone call that Bella had. Around 6 a family came in and had an appointment, Bella had to deal with them and then she got back to talking to us.

"Are you going to come to school tomorrow?" Alice asked,

"I'm not sure yet" she said taking out a mirror and looking at her face.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked,

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you keep looking around nervously" I said, "Like someone is going to come through those doors and hurt you."

She shuddered at the thought and brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

"It's not that, I'm just..." She said with a loss of words.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said trying to soothe her, "Don't worry nothing like that is going to happen." I added as I started rubbing her shoulder.

"No, it's fine, I'm just overreacting, Thanks." She said trying to shake me off, I responded with taking my hand off her shoulder. After that Bella didn't really talk and she just picked pieces off her bagel off.

When 7 rolled around she cleaned up and started packing up her stuff. Alice and I just stayed out of her way while she did this. When she was done she looked at us and said, "I'm leaving now, and unless you want to be locked in you might want to follow me." She said with an eyebrow raised jokingly. So she punched out and we followed her out of the office. "Thanks for the bagel by the way. Really, it's nice to know somebody cares about me." She said as she hugged me and then Alice, "See you tomorrow." She added as she walked to her truck.

"She really doesn't have anyone to care for her does she?" I asked nobody in particular,

"Yeah, that's what it seems like." Alice answered.

"I feel bad for her."

"Me too"

**BPOV**

It was really nice of Alice and Edward to come and cheer me up during work, I never had someone that actually cared about me, I thought as I climbed into my truck and drove home. I wonder how Charlie is going to be tonight. But when I got home he wasn't there yet, so I parked my truck and went inside. I was guessing that he went out with his friends to drink, so I made dinner so he wouldn't have a reason to be mad at me. After that I went upstairs, took off the make-up on my and got ready for bed. I decided to sleep since I was pretty drained. So I got into bed and got my IPod and tried to fall asleep. I was surprised that I didn't cry myself to sleep; maybe there was some hope for the future.

The week went by quite normally. Classes were easy Charlie was in a fairly good mood for most of the time; he only occasionally slapped me, and Edward and I got closer as friends.

**Ok so I know this chapter is _very_ short, but I didn't have that much time. So don't hate me but I will be back with a better chapter on Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for favoriting and alerting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5:

The weekend came by faster than I expected. We were going to see 'The Amazing Spider-man' on Saturday. So after work on Saturday I drove to Alice and Edward's house. When I got there I was gawking. There house was more like a mansion. The 'driveway' I went up was at least a half mile. When I actually got to the house I was so surprised. It was beautiful, nothing like I have ever seen. The front was mostly windows, big ones. When I parked my truck, there were 6 other cars, gosh people, how many cars do you guys need? I walked up the stairs and knocked on the wooden door.

A female, with hair just like Edwards' opened the door; I was guessing this was his mother, ok awkward!

"Oh, you must be Bella!" She exclaimed, "I am Esme, Alice and Edward's mother."

"Hi" What else was I supposed to say?

She moved out of my way so I could walk in. "You have a beautiful home." I gushed,

"Thank you!" She said as Edward walk up behind her.

"Hi, Bella" He said as Esme walked away, "Alice is sick, so it's just the two of us."

"Ok. Do you want to drive or should I?" I was kind of nervous since, I have never had a boyfriend, or a guy friend for that matter, so I never went anywhere alone with a guy.

"I can drive." He said, "Let's go."

"Ok," I said as I followed him out to the garage. He opens the door to a silver Volvo for me. "Thanks." I said as I climb in. I blush because nobody has ever done that for me before.

"I'll bring you back after the movie, so you can get your...truck."

"Hey, don't hate on the truck!" He just chuckles. I have to say, that is one of the cutest sounds I have ever heard. When we get to the movie theater, we are 10 minutes early. So we walk to the ticket booth and Edward says, "Two tickets for 'The Amazing Spider-man'."

"Here," I said handing money to Edward,

"No. It's my treat." I was about to protest but Edward put his hand up to stop me, "Please? Just let me pay for it."

"Fine." I gave up in defeat.

The employee gave us our tickets and we walked away into the movie theater. Edward stopped at the concession stand and asked, "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head no but he said, "Are you sure?"

"I don't want anything, I'm fine." I laughed.

"Ok, well I am getting some popcorn and a soda; if you want some just take it."

"Ok, Thanks."

He got his popcorn and soda and we walked into the movie theater. There were still about 5 minutes until the movie started so we talked.

"Aren't you hungry?" Edward asked,

"Nope." I answered, "You aren't going to give up are you?"

"Not until you eat more." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Arg, you are so annoying sometimes, you know?" I laughed, as I took some of his popcorn, "You happy now?"

"Very." He chuckled.

"Shut up, the movie is starting."

The movie was actually quite good, better than I expected. When the movie was over, it was already 10 so Edward and I walked out to his car.

"Hey, Bella? Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." What could this be about?

"Bella, I know I have only known you for a little while, but I wanted to know, do you trust me?" He asked,

That question caught me off guard. "Edward, it takes me a while to gain the trust of someone, because I have been hurt by so many. But you have earned my trust, so has Alice, but if you hurt me in anyway, that trust will be gone." I said firmly,

"Thank you." He said, "What do you mean hurt by so many?"

"Nothing, just people who I thought I could count on, betraying me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said sincerely, "I want to ask you something, I know this is kind of forward, but I really like you, so, will you go out with me?"

I froze; nobody has ever asked me that question. I really did like Edward, but I didn't want to get hurt by him. I was pretty sure I could trust him, but I have thought that before with others. He saw my frustration and said, "Look, Bella, I know you have been hurt before, but trust me, I won't ever hurt you." He said taking my face in his hands. I looked up at him and said, "Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you Bella" He said, letting go of my face and hugging my tightly.

After he let me down, I said, "You realize we are in the middle of a parking lot right?"

"Yep!" He said taking my hand and we walked to his car.

"You know when Alice finds out she will freak right?" I asked,

"That I do." He said seeming to be floating on clouds, "Why do you think she isn't here?"

"Hey, what did you do to her?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, I swear." He said putting his hands up, "By the way, you look really cute when you are angry." He added making me blush.

"Oh, shut up" I hit him on the arm the back of my hand, "Come on, let's go."

"Ok, fine." He said opening the door for me again. "Such a gentlemen." I commented, making him chuckle.

He drove me back to his house to pick up my truck so I could go home. When he opened the door to let me out he asked, "So when can I take you out to dinner?"

"I don't know, I have work all days so, here" I gave him my phone number so he could call me,

"Ok Thanks. I will call you so you get my number." He said,

"Thanks for the fun night," I smiled, and he hugged me,

"Anytime," He said and looked me in the eyes, "Really, anytime, anywhere, if you need to talk just call me."

I blushed and said, "Thanks"

And I got into my truck and drove home.

**Ok, so this is the last update for 2 weeks, I am going on vacation and will not have access to a computer. After that I will be back for one week then gone again for 2. Then school starts so I will start updating once a week. See you in 2 weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been like forever since I updated, but I am going to be back updating about once a week, but I'm not making any promises. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight.**

As I drove home I thought about what a fun night we had, had together. Edward was a really sweet guy and I knew I could trust him. Well I hoped I could.

When I got home, the lights in the house were still on, not a good sign. I took some deep breaths and prepared myself for Charlie's wrath. I got out of my truck and walked to the door. I grabbed my keys and opened the door with shaky hands.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Charlie said while watching my every step.

I didn't answer, in fear of making him madder.

"So, where were you?" Charlie asked, while getting up from his chair.

Why does he care? "Um, I was, um, h-hanging out with my friends." I stuttered,

"You have friends?" Charlie laughed, and slapped me with the back side of his hand; I whimpered which only made him laugh harder. "Weakling."

"Yes, in fact I do." I stated, which made Charlie punch me in the stomach.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" He yelled as he kicked my feet out from under me and made me fall and hit my head against the floor, I felt something sharp slice my head. I felt warm liquid ooze out of my head. Crap. I doubt he would take me to a hospital so I would have to deal with this myself.

"You little shit, you're a worthless piece of crap, you know?" He kicked me in the stomach, "Next time, you will tell me, before you go and _forget_ to make me dinner!" He kicked my face, turned around and left.

"Tell me when dinner is ready!" He shouted, from the living room.

I picked myself up and walked to the kitchen; I grabbed a towel and pressed it to my head, to stop the bleeding. I went to the bathroom to get some aspirin and I looked in the mirror. God I look terrible. My face was all swollen up and bloody from where Charlie kicked me and my hair was a mess from the blood dripping out my head. I took two aspirins, cleaned up my face, got a new towel and tied it to my head and went to get started on Charlie's dinner.

I made some rice salad and served it and then retreated to my room. I think Charlie knew that I didn't have anything to do tomorrow so he didn't have to hold back, screw him. Luckily I had Sunday off and I could just lay in bed and rest.

I changed my clothes and went to lie down on my bed. My head stopped bleeding, but it was still hurt a lot. I wasn't tired but I closed my eyes to try to relax. But just as I closed my eyes, my phone buzzed. I grabbed it off my night stand and looked at it. My heart fluttered as I realized it was Edward.

_Hi, Bella! It's Edward. I don't know I just was bored. _–EC

_Hi! I'm probably just as bored as you! _–BS

_I had fun tonight!_ –EC

_Yeah! It's nice to get away from everything for a while._ –BS

_If you want to get away from everything for a while I know the perfect place! _–EC

_Oh really…? So where is this said place?_ –BS

_It's a surprise! We should go sometime! _–EC

_Oh come on. Fine, don't tell me. I would say we should but I have no idea where or what this place is. _–BS

_Don't you trust me? I won't let you get hurt. _–EC

_Ok then, we should go sometime, whatever this said place is. _–BS

_Cool! How about tomorrow? _–EC

Shit. Come on. _Um, I don't know about tomorrow. _–BS

_Why not?_ –EC

_Um, screw it, sure why not? _–BS

_Yes! You won't regret this, I promise. _–EC

_I better not ;)_ –BS

_So what time to you want me to pick you up? _–EC

_No, I can come over. _–BS

_Not happening, I'm picking you up. _–EC

_I…fine hold on. _–BS

I went downstairs and looked at the calendar; yep Charlie was going fishing tomorrow, and wouldn't be back until around 8pm, I had lots of time. I walked past the living room in which Charlie was sleeping so I turned off the TV and went upstairs.

_You can pick me up whenever just it depends on how long the trip we will be taking is._ –BS

_I'll pick you up at 8._ –EC

_In the morning?! _–BS

_Yep, we need a lot of time to get there. _–EC

_Ok fine…_ _I'm gonna go to bed now, night_. –BS

_Ok, sweet dreams :) See you tomorrow_ –EC

_You too!_ –BS

Crap, how am I gonna hide my face from him. Well I could tell him that I walked in to a door, haha I guess that could be believable. Ya right. God, I wish I had an easier life.

Edward is so nice, I am so glad to have him in my life.

With that I fell asleep with thoughts about Edward.

**Thanks for reading! Review, Favorite and Follow! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I have been really bad about updating lately. So sorry. Here it is! Enjoy.**

**Has anyone heard of the song Distance? It's by Christina Perri, I happen to love it. Go check it out!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight, although that would be amazing if I did.**

Chapter 7

I woke up the next day to noises in the kitchen. Charlie must be leaving. Yep, 5am right on time. I stayed in bed and went back to sleep. When I got up it was about I have an hour until Edward comes. I decided to take a shower. When I got out I noticed that the swelling in my face had gone down, but I still had a pretty deep gash right under my eye. Yep I could totally tell him that I walked into the door. Me being the klutz I am I could totally end up with something like this. There is really no point in hiding it.

I started washing my face and I noticed my head _really_ hurt, badly. Crap.

"Gosh, Charlie, love you too!" I said sarcastically.

At least I didn't have a concussion. Well I hoped not. No, I didn't throw up or anything so at least I think don't.

I went to my room and noticed that it was 7:45. Crap, gotta get dressed!

Just then a text startled me out of my thoughts. I looked at the screen and my face light up seeing that it was Edward.

_Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday! Wear something that is comfortable for hiking! _–EC

_Hiking? Oh, what have I gotten myself into? _–BS

_It's not a bad hike, just don't wear heels or anything…_ -EC

_I wouldn't wear heels anyway! They're death traps! _–BS

_Well that's what I think but try telling that to Alice!_ –EC

_Wait did you tell Alice that we are dating?_ –BS

God, I loved the sound of that…

_Haha, sorry, I just love the sound of that…um maybe we could tell her after today?_ –EC

_Um, can you read minds? Because that is exactly what I was thinking…? After today is fine. _–BS

_Ha I wish, okay, I'm gonna leave now to pick you up okay? _–EC

_Can't wait to see you!_ –BS

_Me either! I'll be over in about 10 minutes, okay?_ –EC

_Sure! _–BS

I put down my phone, and looked into my closet and found something acceptable for hiking, some kind of baggy jeans and a tank top. As I put on my tank top, I looked at my stomach and there was a deep purple and blue bruise near my belly button. I poked it; nope I really shouldn't do that…

I put my hair up in a pony tail. I looked in the mirror again; okay so maybe I should tell him I fell over, because I don't think a door could do that to my face.

Just as I was debating this I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I practically flew down the stairs and almost tripped on the last step, luckily I caught myself. I walked slowly to the door and opened it to Edward's smiling face, which quickly turned to worry.

"What happened to your face, Bella?" He asked, as he brought his hand up to gently brush over my gash,

I flinched and he quickly took his hand back, "Um, I fell…just one thing you might want to know about me is that I am extremely clumsy, so watch out." I laughed lightly,

"Oh, okay." He didn't really look like he believed me.

"So I hope this is okay?" I gestured to my clothes.

"You're perfect," he said as he pulled in for a hug.

I flinched as he tightened his hug, putting more pressure on my stomach, luckily he didn't notice. I snaked my hands around his waist and hugged him back.

"So, are you ready?" He asked in my hair,

"No, let's just stay here for a while…"

He chuckled and squeezed one more time before letting go, I frowned at the loss of contact; he just laughed and took my hand while I closed the door. He just pulled me to his car and opened the door for me and got in on the other side.

He started driving and asking me questions about random stuff, before I realized we had been driving for about half an hour.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled off to some unknown road.

"We are almost there. I go here a lot when I want to be alone." He looked at me, "I haven't shown this to anyone."

"Aw, thanks, for sharing your sacred place" I took his hand and interlaced our fingers,

He just chuckled and parked the car in front of a trail head. I got out and grabbed his hand again.

I start walking to the trail head but he pulls me in the opposite direction.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked, very confused,

"If the place was one the trail head, it wouldn't be so special now would it?" He remarked,

"So how did you find it?" I asked as we started walking into the forest.

"I was just exploring and I stumbled upon it and, I do have to say, it's quite peaceful."

I laughed, "I can't wait!" I said as we walked up a tall hill, hand in hand.

After about an hour of hiking, he cleared away some branches which reviled the most beautiful place, I had ever seen. I could see Edward gauging my reaction from the corner of my eye, while I was staring at this place in wonder.

"Wow," I said just above a whisper as if I was afraid it might just disappear, "I can see why you want to keep this all to yourself. "

"Yeah, nobody knows about it, my family always asks where I went but they have never figured it out."

"Apart from me," I said joyfully,

Then he suddenly pulled us both down on the ground. "Hey!" I laughed,

I actually laughed!

"How often do you go here?"

"Probably about once a month. It's nice to get away sometimes"

"Tell me about it."

"Bella, are you okay? You always say stuff like that…"

"Yeah, I'm fine; "I lied, "my life is just kind of complicated."

"What happened to your face?"

"I fell"

"You already told me that, but how did you fall? It looks pretty deep."

"I tripped and landed on my face."

"Ouch." He chuckled, "Maybe I should be extra careful with you."

"That you should" I shuddered as the wind blew and he noticed,

"Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine" I said snuggling close next to him while I put my head on his chest and he put his arm around my back.

"This is nice," I said as I closed my eyes, as Edward sang some peaceful tune.

**Thanks for reading! Review, Favorite, Follow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I'm not dead, by the way. I've just been really, REALLY busy. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 8:

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, the sun was over our heads.

"Oh, shoot, did I fall asleep on you?" I asked,

Edward just chuckled, "It's no problem; you look really peaceful when you sleep."

"Does that mean you were watching me sleep?" I asked with a teasing tone.

"I say, there are two kinds of people in this world, people who watch others sleep, and liars." He responded, with a crooked smile.

"Oh, so which are you?" I said lightly and pushed his shoulder.

He just laughed, and asked me, "Are you hungry?"

Just as he asked that my stomach rumbled, and I blushed.

"Well I guess that answers your question." I laughed, "You have food?"

"Yep, I brought a picnic." He said while grabbing a bag behind him.

"Wow, cool, I have never had a picnic before!" I told him.

"Really? I used to have picnics all the time with my family, when I was younger."

"Oh, that's cool." I said quietly,

Luckily he didn't notice the change in my tone and started putting food out. There were mini sandwiches, a fruit salad, and two cans of coke.

"Oh, yummy. I'm gonna take a guess and say that you didn't do this all yourself."

"Are you saying something about my ability to make food?" He said with faux hurt.

"No, I'm just saying something like this is a woman's doing." I replied.

"Well, it is. But I would like to say, I am quite a fantastic cook." He told me.

"Really? I might want to be the judge of that." I laughed, as more faux hurt crossed his face. As I laughed I felt very lightheaded and stopped.

"You okay?" Edward asked, worry lacing his tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I just feel kind of lightheaded." I said trying to brush it off.

"Tell me if you feel like throwing up or something, because you could have a concussion, from when you fell" He told me.

"How would you know?" I asked him curiously.

"Well my dad is a doctor and I also would like to become a doctor too." He said, "And plus you fell asleep pretty quickly, and you felt lightheaded, those are two signs of a concussion."

"Oh, that's really cool, that you want to become a doctor."

"Thanks."

We ate our food, and just hung out for a while.

"Thanks for a great time, Edward, it was really fun" I said as we both stood up.

"It _was _really fun, we should do this more." He gave me a hug.

As I pulled away, he took my face in his hands. "I know I haven't known you for a very long time, and tell me if this is being to forward, but-" He took a breath, "-can I kiss you?"

My breathing hitched and my heart fluttered as I nodded. I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my lips. I felt him pause and I opened my eyes to see his beautiful green eyes staring back at me. I nodded again and felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

I had never been kissed before, so I was really new to this. But it felt amazing.

When he pulled away we were both out of breath. "Wow" I whispered. "That was…"

"Nothing like I have ever experienced." He told me.

"Not at all..."

**Ok, so I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next one will be longer. See you soon! All reviews are appreciated! Thanks bye.**


End file.
